1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle hub. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle hub and, particularly, to a bicycle hub with an integrated motor that constitutes a hub of a wheel of a bicycle.
2. Background Information
Among bicycles, assist bicycles are conventionally known in which human-powered drive force is assisted by a motor. There are assist bicycles that adopt a motor-integrated hub in which a motor is provided in a wheel. A conventional motor-integrated hub is known in which a motor control circuit that drives a motor such as an inverter is arranged inside the motor-integrated hub (for example, refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2003-095179).
A conventional motor-integrated hub has a hub axle, a first case member fixed to a first end side of the hub axle, a second case member rotatably mounted to a second end side of the hub axle and to the first case member, a rotor having a coil, and a magnet fixed to the first case member. The first case member is also arranged inside the second case member with the rotor positioned therebetween. The motor control circuit is housed in the first case member inside the second case member arranged with the rotor positioned therebetween.